The opportunity to utilize wireless features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Wireless features include wireless vehicle communication, networking, maintenance and diagnostic services for a mobile vehicle.
Typically, conventional wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g. telematics units) answer all incoming call signals. This occurs whether the vehicle is running or simply “awake” because of a programmed cycle. While this behavior has not been overly problematic in the recent past, it has in fact been necessary to ensure that data connectivity to the telematics unit is possible at all times. However, problems may occur in the implementation of new features, such as, for example Enhanced Call Forwarding.
Unfortunately, after a call has been answered by the telematics unit it can not be forwarded to voice-mail without employing a network-based solution, which has been shown to be costly and quite complex. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system that would overcome these and other disadvantages.